


Family

by BeeCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCat/pseuds/BeeCat
Summary: Keith didn't like big crowds. He didn't like bratty aliens. And he espically hates being reminded he isn't a Paladin.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a discord story that people prompted me with, but I liked.the idea so after editing it a bit I decided to post it here.

Keith never really liked big crowds. They seemed to overload his senses, and give him a headache really easily. But, after not seeing the rest of the Paladins for so long, he couldn't refuse going to an alien carnival with them.

"GUYS! I bet you I can beat everybody in trickshot!" Lance shouted, his eyes looking at the carnival game in question. 

"I don't know if that's even trick shot, Lance." Hunk said. The carnival game looked like trick shot, but instead of hoops it was a huge bear looking animal. If bears have horns, bright red fur, and a split tongue. The players of the game was throwing a fruit towards the aliens.

"Besides, it's probably rigged." Pidge said. "Somehow. No matter what, carnivals are here just to make you spend money."

Lance scoffed. "You guys are no fun. What about you Keith? You wanna bet?"

"What?" Keith snapped out of his haze. Lance rolled his eyes. "Trick shot. Or red bear things. Whatever. Bet you can beat me?"

Keith looked at the game in question. "Uh. Maybe. I dunno."

Shiro after being quiet for so long looked at Keith. "Keith, are you -"

 

"AH, THE PALADINS OF VOLTRON!" A young looking alien ran up to the group, cutting off Shiro. He was short, had four arms, and pale pink skin. "You guys are the best!! Saving the universe and people in need! You all so cool!"

Lance smiled at the alien. "A fan, huh? Well, we are never the ones to disappoint."

The young alien smile seemed to grow more at the red Paladins words. He looked at the rest of the group. His smile fell when he looked at them all, a confused look taking its place. "But where's Keith?"

Keith furrowed his brow. "Uh, right here?" 

The young alien looked at him. "You don't look like Keith... isn't Keith the blue Paladin, and, you know, a girl?"

Keith scrunched his face. He heard Lance trying to hide a laugh. Keith didn't know how to feel about that. "What? No! I'm right here! I'm Keith!" He said. He was getting frustrated. What does the kid mean, blue Paladin? 

"Keith, dude. Don't blow up on this kid. He doesn't know." Lance whispered in his ear. Keith just huffed.

"You don't look like Keith, I'm just saying.” The boy frowned. “I was really excited to meet the Paladins. You guys are just a mock group." The kid scoffed lightly. "Everyone else is perfect. But how did you get so far away from Keith? That's… kinda pathetic. You guys are losers." 

Keith's scowl depended. "What did you say?"

"I said. You are a bunch of losers." The kid smiled at that.

Keith stepped closer to the alien. The kids eyes widened in fear. "I dare you say that again.”

“Keith!” Shiro grabbed Keith's arm and pulled him away. “We do not threaten kids.” Keith continued glaring at the kid.

"I'm sorry. Our teammate loses his temper too easily." Lance spoke up. He smiled a sincere smile. 

The kid looked away from Keith and focused his attention on Lance. He rolled his eyes. "Your ‘teammate’ is bad. You should get rid of him." And with that, the kid left the group.

"Brat." Keith spat the word out, glaring daggers at the kids head as he walked away. 

"Keith. You didn't have to go that far. That was to intense." Hunk said, looking at Keith.

Keith couldn't help but feel hurt. But a different emotion washed it away. His temper flared back up. "He was a brat though! He needed to be told off!" Keith shouted. "Everybody here is annoying, including all of you! I wish I never came to this stupid carnival with you guys! I wish I never came back to the Castleship!" He quickly stormed off, leaving shocked Paladins in his wake. 

Shiro was the first to snap out of the shock. "I'm going to go get him. The rest of you go back to the castle ship, Keith and I'll meet you there." The three nodded in confirmation.

\---

It was only ten minutes later until Shiro found Keith on the outskirts of the carnival. He was sitting by himself, looking towards the horizon. The sky was a dark green, the star if the planet set hours ago. Shiro walked up to him. Keith gave no signs that he noticed Shiro was there. 

"Hey." Shiro said quietly. Keith said nothing. Shiro sighed and sat by him. Shiro looked at towards the horizon as well.

"Do you want to talk about what's eating you?" Shiro asked. Keith shook his head. 

"Do you want to go back to the castleship?”

Keith didn't respond at first. But then he nodded. “I would like that.” He confirmed. 

Shiro gave a little smile. He stood up, and offered Keith his hand. "C'mon. The rest are waiting for you."

Keith looked up at the man in front of him. And then his hand. Keith took it. Shiro pulled him up. 

The walk back to the ship was a quiet one. Keith said nothing, and Shiro made sparse comments. If Shiro was being honest, he felt a little awkward the whole way back. But if Keith noticed, he didn't mention it.

The two stood at the entrance of the castle ship. "You know there going to ask questions, right?" Shiro said. Keith nodded. "Do you want to go in?" 

Keith paused for a little bit. He then smiled. "Yes.”

The ramp of the castle ship opened up. And immediately, Hunk ran up and scooped Keith into a hug. "OH KEITH YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Lance and Pidge weren't to far behind, running down the ramp to greet, smiles across their faces. 

Keith wheezed. "Hunk! Air!" Hunk dropped Keith out of his bear hug.

"I'm sorry! You two were just gone for so long! I thought something bad happened!" Shiro laughed a little at the comment.

Pidge sighed. “Hunk, for the last time there isn't anything big enough or toxic enough to cause harm on this planet!"

“But Pidge! You never know for sure!”

“Should we go inside and talk there?" Shiro asked, cutting off Pidge’s reply. She huffed at that.

“Come on you you guys! It's getting cold out here.” Lance said. He stated walking up the ramp, the others started to follow him. They immediately went to the castleships living room, where they often just hanged out and talk after missions.

They made idle chat for a few minutes. Lance was still saddened that he couldn't play trick shot and "best everyone and win money." Pidge teased him and said he probably wouldn't win. Lance was offended. 

But after a dip in the conversation, Keith knew that the questions were going to come.

"Soo..." Hunk said. "Are you going to tell us what's wrong?" He looked towards Keith. The rest of the Paladins looked to him as well. 

Keith immediately straightened up his back and avoided eye contact with anybody. "It's nothing really." He quickly said.

Lance scoffed. "Your a terrible liar. Come on, mullet. What's on your mind?" Lance looked genuinely concerned for Keith's well being. Keith bit his lip.

Everyone waited for what Keith was going to say next. He sighed. "Fine..." He curled his fist. "It kind of hurt that the alien boy didn't recognize me. Or know who I am. I don't really know why.” He laughed at that to himself. “Him just saying you guys are losers pushed me over the line, even though I knew it was just a childish insult."

Keith paused. “I-I think it hurt because it showed me how much of a stranger I am now. That I'm not a Paladin of Voltron anymore. That I may never be one again." He felt something wet run down his face. He didn't bother to wipe it off.

"Keith..." Shiro’s voice was soft. 

"I know what your going to say. 'Your still a Paladin to us, you aren't a stranger.' But I can't help but feel like that's a lie." Keith slumped further down. “That your all just lying to me out of pity.”

Keith felt someone hug him from his left. Hunk, once again, was hugging him. This time it was more gentle though. Soon he felt another person on his right. It was Lance. Pidge walked in front of him, and found a way to hug him. Shiro just hugged them all.

"That is utter quiznak." Lance said. "No matter what, you are family to us. That isn't changing, Keith. It isn't just out of pity."

"Yeah!" Hunk quietly exclaimed. "What would we do if we lose you? Sure, your with the Blade of Marmora now, but your still Keith! You're still the fiery red, the short tempered, the skilled pilot, great friend Keith."

Pidge nodded alone. "We aren't a team without you. We aren't a family. Even if you leave, we still think of you. Don't ever think that's false."

"A bratty alien kid is never going to tear us apart." Shiro added. "Never in a million years."

Keith started crying harder. "Thank you..."

The team let Keith cry. They sat there and just enjoyed each other's company and warmth. Keith never felt so loved before. He was home. He was with family. And he wouldn't want to change it for the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really directed at any ship, but if you want to think of it as shippy, be my guest.  
> But I'm going to sleep, it's 2 AM and I'm tired.  
> Comments and feedback is appreciated


End file.
